


Amnesia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble Collection, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble What if sui personaggi di Dragon Ball incentrate sul tema dell’amnesia.Partecipante al Drabble Day.Prompt: amnesia.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Goku

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori e guardò il saiyan in piedi di fronte a lui con aria confusa.

“Ripetimi un attimo tutto. Sono un alieno, ma sono finito sulla Terra, ho preso una botta in testa e mi sono dimenticato ogni cosa.

Ho salvato diverse volte questo pianeta, sono diventato fortissimo, ma ora, con un’altra botta in testa, mi sono scordato tutta la mia vita. Giusto?” domandò.

“_Tsk_” sospirò Vegeta, sciogliendo le braccia che teneva incrociate al petto.

“Sì, Kakaroth. Su questo pianeta ti conoscono come Goku” spiegò.

“Urca, mi viene mal di testa” piagnucolò Son.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Vegeta

Cap.2 Vegeta

“Tranquillo. Qui nessuno ti vuole fare niente, va bene?” domandò Crilin.

Vegeta era nascosto in un angolo della camera da letto, si guardava intorno con aria braccata e teneva un braccio teso davanti a sé, con un’onda caricata.

“I-io… vi faccio qualcosa… Se vi avvicinate, vi faccio esplodere tutti” ringhiò. Era scosso da tremiti ed il suo viso era pallido.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere così terrorizzato. Qui siamo a casa tua, fuori dalla stanza c’è tua moglie…” spiegò Crilin con tono accondiscendente.

“Dov’è Lord Freezer? Dove siamo? Che pianeta è questo?!” gridò Vegeta.

“Yamcha, vieni qui. Aiutami” ordinò Crilin.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Chichi

Cap.3 Chichi

Chichi guardò le fotografie dell’album con aria dubbiosa.

“Sei proprio sicura che io abbia sposato questo qui?” domandò, indicando Goku.

Bulma si sedette accanto a lei sul letto e le porse una tazza di the caldo.

“Decisamente. Avete avuto anche due figli” rispose.

Chichi schioccò la lingua sul palato, prendendo la tazza tra le dita, sentendole bollenti.

“Non che sia brutto, ma non sembra troppo intelligente” borbottò.

Bulma la guardò in viso, dicendole: “Forse, e come marito ha anche molti difetti. Però è un eroe, ti ama ed è molto dolce”.

“Niente, non ricordo proprio nulla” ammise Chichi. Sospirò pesantemente.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Bulma

Cap.4 Bulma

Bulma stava in piedi sul terrazzo, le mani posate sul davanzale di metallo, la luce della luna danzava tra i suoi capelli azzurri e sulla camicia da notte chiara. Si voltò sentendo un rumore, aveva i piedi nudi.

Vegeta guardò l’astro in cielo con occhi melanconici e spostò la testa, posando le sue iridi color ossidiana su di lei.

“Non dovresti dire addio ogni volta che esci, mi fai preoccupare” disse roco, incrociando le braccia.

Bulma rispose: “Mi sento vuota, priva di umanità, come le tante invenzioni in questa casa. Senza i miei ricordi, non sento di avere più legami”.

[100].


End file.
